The present invention relates to an apparatus for the manufacture of casting molds. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for the manufacture of casting molds by means of a pressure shock from a gaseous medium. The apparatus furthermore includes a pressure vessel or chamber, a filling vessel, and a forming combination that comprises a molding box arranged over a model plate with a filling frame disposed above it.
A series of molding devices have been known for the manufacture of sand forms for foundry purposes that work according to the principle of a pressure shock. It is evident that the individual parts of such an apparatus need to be surrounded by a structure such as a frame which bears the individual machine parts and receives the developing forces. There have been known embodiments with tall supporting columns, the upper transverse crossbeams of which constitute at the same time the topmost portions of the machine.
Such an embodiment may be satisfactory from an esthetic viewpoint, but it cannot satisfy the requirements for a casting apparatus in point of static stability, flexibility, adaptability to different applications, or manufacturing cost.
The present invention aims to present a satisfactory solution to the problem of simultaneously satisfying these requirements. In accordance with the present invention, an apparatus is provided which places no restriction on the height of the pressure vessel. Yet, at the same time, the proposed apparatus can be rebuilt at any time inexpensively with simple means and can be adapted to higher pressure vessels and sand filling vessels. By substantially reducing the weight of the structure, it is also possible to reduce the costs.